Bienvenida a casa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Elena regresa a PoPoLoCrois y pasa todo el día con Pinon, pero para el pequeño príncipe era más que sólo un día entre tía y sobrino, era una oportunidad para disfrutar un corto tiempo con la persona de la que se había enamorado. Oneshot con incesto.


**Advertencia:** PoPoLoCrois pertenece a... la verdad es que no estoy seguro del todo, pero igual no soy yo :p

 **Bienvenida a casa**

Luego de un largo e intenso viaje lleno de aventuras y desventuras para Elena Pakapuka, finalmente pudo contar con un día para regresar a su natal PoPoLoCrois para estar con su querido sobrino Pinon. El día era radiante y sin una nube a la vista, se hubiera previsto un aburrido día en alta mar sin ningún reporte que valiera la pena si no hubiese tomado el día libre, cosa que Elena agradeció profundamente.

Entre los que le dieron la bienvenida no podía falta Pinon acompañado por sus padres Pietro y Narcia. La tripulación del barco se tomó el día para descansar y comprar los menesteres del próximo día, mientras que Elena se fue directamente con su familia para disfrutar de un delicioso banquete y contarle a Pinon sobre las aventuras que había tenido durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera. Le regaló a su sobrino una serie de objetos raros de un incalculable valor que había conseguido en una isla que según ella estaba llena de toda clase de monstruos y riquezas que sin duda eran el delirio de todo bucanero.

-¿A qué hora te irás mañana, nee-san?- pregunta Pinon luego de revisar el último regalo de su tía.

-Si todo sale bien, supongo que saldremos al amanecer- responde automáticamente Elena, y Pinon empieza a sentirse un poco mal por ese anuncio.

A Pinon le agradaba cada vez que Elena venía a PoPoLoCrois y podía pasar tiempo con él, pero de la misma forma que llegaba su alegría se iba cuando Elena tenía que irse para cumplir con sus compromisos como mercante naviera. Le entristecía que Elena no pudiera estar con él siempre, la admiraba y la amaba como a nadie, incluso más que sus a amigos y padres. Sus días y noches se tornaban aburridos y tristes sin ella, siempre se la vivía extrañándola.

-Nee-san...

-Dime lo que te ocurre, Pinon.

Pinon vacila en pedirle que se quedara con él. Si ella se iba a ir de todas formas, que al menos pudiera estar con ella tanto tiempo como le fuese posible antes de que llegue el despreciable amanecer.

-¿P-puedo dormir contigo esta noche, Elena nee-san?- ruega con apenas un hilo de voz que casi no se escuchó.

-De acuerdo, me gustaría también dormir con mi querido sobrino.

Pinon sonríe feliz por la aceptación de Elena y la abraza cariñosamente. Le hacía feliz estar así, no quería romper ese abrazo que le estaba dando a su amada tía, así como tampoco quería que ella dejara de abrazarlo. Ella era todo para él, no sabía qué hacer si ella de pronto no estuviese más.

-Eres la mejor del mundo, nee-san.

-No, tú eres el mejor, Pinon- Elena toma con ambas manos el rostro de Pinon y le besa con mucho cariño la frente-. Puedes ir a bañarte primero, yo aún tengo que arreglar algo y...

-¿No puedo también bañarme contigo, nee-san?- pregunta Pinon con tono suplicante, conmoviendo mucho a la chica.

-Bueno, no tiene nada de malo tampoco, así que podrías ayudarme primero y luego nos bañaremos juntos- Pinon sonríe nuevamente y vuelve a abrazar a Elena por permitirle bañarse con ella.

* * *

 **Baño**

Ambos estaban jugando a tirarse jabón y burbujas al tiempo que se estaban aseando en aquel hermoso y enorme baño en el que se encontraban. Elena no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había divertido de esa forma, ni siquiera los ratos que pasaba con su hermano Pietro le entretenían de aquella manera. Elena realmente adoraba haber aceptado estar todo el tiempo con su querido sobrino, le divertía jugar y hablar con él sobre todo lo que pudiesen tener en mente.

-Déjame revisar un momento tus orejas, Pinon- el pequeño acepta y se recuesta en el cuerpo de su tía-. Mi sobrino no puede tener nunca nada sucio, así que yo misma te voy a limpiar.

-Yo siempre cuido mi higiene, nee-san- replica más animado que enfadado por lo que dijo Elena.

El tacto de la piel de Elena era maravilloso para Pinon, se sentía como si lo tocara seda viva, aquella piel era sencillamente perfecta y su cuerpo era toda una maravilla por sí sola. Elena estaba muy bien proporcionada independientemente de por dónde se le mirara, su cuerpo era hermoso, Pinon no podía dejar de mirarlo aunque fuese de manera disimulada. Todo el cuerpo del príncipe se sentía extraño por aquella cercanía tan ansiada, tan deseada, tan esperada, cada toque de los dedos de Elena hacía que la piel de Pinon se erizara completamente y su mente se nublara, creando imágenes en los que apareciesen ellos dos nada más, rodeados por un campo interminable de flores y ambos riendo juntos y felices, abrazados tanto ante el más radiante sol como ante la más hermosa luna llena.

-Ahora voy a lavar tu pelo, Pinon- el chiquillo sale de su trance y asiente algo nervioso y alegre a la vez.

Si el cuerpo de Elena era maravilloso, no habían entonces palabras para describir la habilidad que tenía ella para usar sus manos y dedos para colarlos entre los cabellos del príncipe. Pinon no podía pensar en nada en lo que Elena pudiese ser menos que perfecta, tal vez excepto que era su tía.

Tal vez si fuesen simplemente amigos... Pinon podría decirle con toda soltura lo que sentía, así Elena no ignoraría lo que Pinon sentía por ella y tal vez con algo de suerte le correspondería plenamente. Sólo podía permitirse estar hasta este punto de cercanía a Elena, pero eso era suficiente para Pinon.

-Ya está, tu cabello ha sido lavado- anuncia sonriente Elena-. Ahora puedes lavar mi espalda si así lo deseas, Pinon.

Pinon casi sufre de un ataque en el corazón cuando escuchó de los labios de la misma Elena que podía lavarle la espalda. Con bastantes temblores toma la esponja y empieza a restregar la espalda de su tía. Casi podría llorar de alegría e ilusión por tocar de esta manera el cuerpo de Elena, pasar sus manos por aquella exquisita espalda era sencillamente de lo mejor. Si Pinon llegase a morir esa misma noche, no dudaba que moriría con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo se siente, Elena nee-san?

-Se siente genial, Pinon- responde casi gimiendo Elena ante la acción de su sobrino-. Cómo me encantaría que me lavaras la espalda cada noche, podrías hacerme sentir como si tuviese una agradable descarga eléctrica en mi espalda cada vez...

-Gracias por el cumplido, nee-san- dice Pinon muy sonrojado por aquello.

Era casi como media aceptación para el chico, no cabía en sí de felicidad al punto que accidentalmente se abraza al cuerpo de su tía y la besa detrás de su oreja, sacando un profundo pero suave gemido que hace que Pinon entre en conciencia de lo que había hecho.

-P-Pinon...

-¡Lo siento, nee-san!- Pinon se levanta de golpe y sale de un brinco de la bañera muy asustado- Y-yo... yo no quería... Lo siento, de verdad...

Lo había arruinado totalmente, le dio una muy mala señal a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo y eso podría hacerlo arrepentirse de por vida. Involuntariamente el chico empieza a llorar temeroso de lo que pudiese decir o hacer su tía en respuesta a esa acción irreflexiva de su parte. Tal vez Elena le diría de pronto que lo odiaba, o tal vez le pegaría como castigo o lo miraría feo, o incluso le diría todo a Pietro y él podría no tomarse nada bien lo que hizo Pinon, no veía ninguna conclusión positiva y sólo se quedó ahí llorando.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste, Pinon?- pregunta Elena bastante calmada aún, pero para Pinon esa pregunta significaba mucho dolor que aguardaba para su corazón.

-E-es que yo...- no había nada que fuese capaz de decir, no había mentira que lo excusara, sólo podía decir una cosa- Se me fue la mano, onee-san. E-es que y-yo...

-Esa clase de besos sólo se dan a los amantes, Pinon- dice Elena sobándose con suavidad la oreja-. No me digas que acaso tú...- Elena se sonroja ante la idea, pero tenía que seguir adelante para saber la verdad- ¿Acaso me amas, Pinon?

El tiempo parecía detenerse para ambos dentro de aquel baño. Pinon sentía un fortísimo nudo en la garganta, temía responderle que sí a su tía, cualquier cosa negativa podría surgir a partir de ahí. Elena seguía paciente esperando por la respuesta del pequeño, al ver que no podía responder, resuelve a acercársele y tomar su rostro con ambas manos.

-Puedes decirme la verdad, Pinon. No me voy a enfadar ni nada, sólo quiero que me digas porqué lo hiciste- con una mano limpia las lágrimas de su sobrino y acerca su rostro al de ella.

-Sí, yo te amo, Elena nee-san- responde con sinceridad y cerrando con fuerza los ojos ante lo que le pudiese pasar-. Te amo desde siempre, pero nunca te lo quise decir porque tenía miedo. Sólo te ruego que no me odies por eso, no podría soportar eso- Pinon llora desconsoladamente en los brazos de Elena.

Todo se había acabado para el pequeño Pinon, su vida se había terminado en ese instante, sobre todo porque no importaba lo que fuera a pasarle en el futuro, él no podría sentirse vivo una vez que escuche de su amada lo que era inminente. Sin embargo, lejos de todo aquello que tanto se temía, Elena sólo abraza con suavidad a Pinon y le da unas suaves palmaditas para consolarlo. No mostraba odio, desprecio ni enojo, sólo le manifestaba cariño y comprensión.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste esto antes, Pinon? No debiste guardarte esto para ti solo si realmente te dolía tanto ese silencio- Elena limpia nuevamente las lágrimas de Pinon y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Tenía miedo- repite Pinon hipando bastante-. Creí que... me... tratarías mal si... decía que estaba enamorado de ti. No somos amigos... ni simples conocidos, somos tía y sobrino... y por eso se supone que es incorrecto... este tipo de relación. No deseo... perderte, nee-san.

-Claro que no vas a perderme jamás, Pinon- Elena estrecha su abrazo para que Pinon se sintiera mejor-. Tú eres mi pequeño y querido sobrino y eso jamás lo podría arruinar nada en el mundo- le da un beso en cada mejilla a Pinon y le toma delicadamente las manos-. Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, tú sabes que para mí eres más que sólo mi sobrino ¿Porqué crees que en realidad quiero que me llames nee-san en vez de baa-san? Quería que me llamaras nee-san porque deseaba que me tuvieras más confianza, deseaba que no tuvieras ningún temor para hablar conmigo sobre lo que sentías y sobre lo que te molestaba. La verdad es que yo también te amo, mi pequeño Pinon, y por eso no me gusta verte sufrir así. Lo siento mucho si no te dí la suficiente confianza.

Si Pinon no hubiese visto directamente hablando a su tía no hubiese creído en lo que había oído. Tenía tanto miedo a la posibilidad de que su tía lo despreciaba que ni siquiera consideró que ella se lo tomara de una forma distinta, y mucho menos que le fuera a decir que ella también lo amaba. Su llanto se había ido, pero aún hipaba y su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas.

-¿De verdad... me amas, nee-san?

-Claro que sí, aunque parece que no he sido lo suficientemente clara para hacértelo entender- Elena le da a Pinon un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo que el pequeño olvidara la tristeza que hasta hacía poco sentía-. Tenía pensado demostrarte con mis acciones y mimos que te amaba, pero al parecer estabas temeroso por decirme la verdad y no descifraste lo que yo hacía por ti.

-Lo siento mucho, Elena nee-san.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Pinon- le da otro pequeño beso en los labios-. No es algo que cualquiera hubiese afrontado así como así, de hecho es normal que te sintieras temeroso por esto, pero ya no hay razón para temer más- ambos se van de vuelta a la bañera tomados de las manos-. Jamás podría odiar a mi querido y precioso sobrino, eso es sencillamente impensable.

-Gracias por todo, nee-san.

-Por cierto- Pinon mira algo extrañado a Elena-, si realmente me amas, entonces debo suponer que me extrañarás mucho en cuanto me vaya otra vez- Pinon siente como si la tristeza volviera a él, pero Elena lo abraza otra vez-, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Para mañana antes de partir a mi nuevo viaje, le diré a onii-san que quieres viajar con nosotros y verás que él aceptará.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es. En vez de estar juntos sólo un día, podremos viajar a cualquier parte del gigantesco mar y estaremos juntos tú y yo por varias semanas, quizás hasta medio año pero no más, porque en algún momento debes volver, pero mientras viajemos lo disfrutaremos al máximo.

Pinon sentía que se hinchaba de felicidad, realmente Elena era una chica muy inteligente y muy atenta con él. No era un para siempre, era sólo algo temporal ese "escape" juntos, pero sin duda eso representaba un gran comienzo para una vida posterior en la que ambos podrían llegar a ser muy felices. Ambos se besaron mientras terminaban de bañarse, y procuraron que ese beso reflejara toda la pasión contenida en ellos.

-Te amo, nee-san.

Y yo a ti, Pinon.

* * *

 **Habitación de Elena**

La antigua habitación que solía usar Elena cuando era pequeña y vivía dentro del castillo no estaba cubierta de polvo ni telarañas como ella esperaba por su prolongada ausencia del reino, sino que estaba bastante limpio y cada cosa que ella había dejado ahí estaba exactamente donde lo había dejado.

-Wow, se esmeraron en dejar mi habitación bastante limpia. Eso me gusta muchísimo.

-Yo siempre empezaba limpiando por mi cuenta, nee-san- habla Pinon algo sonrojado y feliz-. Era cuando los demás se daban cuenta que yo estaba limpiando solo la habitación que me ayudaban, creyendo que sólo se trataba de un capricho sin sentido, pero esto era porque no quería que Elena nee-san se encontrara con la habitación sucia.

-Ya veo- Elena sonríe de forma suave y vuelve a abrazar cariñosamente a Pinon-. Esa es otra razón para que acepte que duermas conmigo.

Ambos jóvenes se cambiaron dentro de la habitación, cosa que dio la oportunidad a Pinon de ver a todo detalle el cuerpo de Elena mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo tenía toda clase de sensaciones que aún no era capaz de describir. A fin de dejar salir un poco esas sensaciones se ofreció para ayudar a Elena a vestirse, mientras ella intencionalmente le dejaba ver todo sobre ella. Puede que Pinon todavía fuera demasiado joven y sin duda Elena tarde o temprano le tendría que explicar de forma completa todo lo que seguramente sentía, pero por el momento simplemente le daría el gusto de conocer ello por su propia cuenta.

Era un poco tarde esa noche, pero poco importó para tía y sobrino, sólo importaban ellos y el amor y cariño que se tenían. Se dedicaron a charlar juntos y jugar algunos juegos de mesa hasta que se sentían bastante agotados y se acostaron. Ambos dormirían abrazados esa noche y compartirían un calor que iba más allá del corporal, era el calor de su amor y de la esperanza que crecía exponencialmente en ellos cuando estaban juntos. Era la mejor noche que cualquiera de ellos pudiese recordar.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-¿En serio te llevarás a Pinon para que te acompañe en tus viajes, Elena?- pregunta Pietro muy interesado y extrañado.

-Así es. Pienso que sería una gran oportunidad para que adquiera experiencia y audacia que le podrían ser importantes en su futuro, al igual que fue importante para ti también, onii-san.

-Bueno- toma la palabra Narcia mientras mira interesada a su cuñada y a su hijo-, supongo que tienes razón. Pinon no solo requiere de la escuela para aprender, como príncipe de PoPoLoCrois es importante que conozca el mundo y aprenda a tener toda clase de aventuras que podrían otorgarle sabiduría y habilidad, tal y como Pietro lo necesitó en su momento.

-Es verdad- ríe divertido Pietro por lo que dijo su esposa-. En ese caso, supongo que no estaría nada mal que te ceda su cuidado algunas semanas, después de todo puedo confiar en ti, Elena.

-Gracias, onii-san- Elena sonríe feliz a su hermano y toma de la mano a Pinon-. Ya es hora de ir a embarcar, Pinon.

-Sí- Pinon voltea a ver a sus padres una vez más-. Nos volveremos a ver, padre, madre.

-Sólo espero que aprendas y te diviertas mucho, Pinon- se despide Narcia con un gesto que daba mayores ánimos a su hijo-. Cuídate, estaremos esperando por tu regreso.

-Gracias, madre.

Pinon y Elena se van al puerto y a mitad de camino Pinon aprovecha para despedirse de todos sus amigos y decirles de su viaje. Todos le desearon suerte en su nueva aventura, pero no sabían sobre la nueva relación que había entre Elena y Pinon. Tal vez algún día podrían saber sobre la relación que había entre ellos, pero por el momento ellos dos se dedicarían a disfrutar de su amor en alta mar sin que nadie más lo pudiese saber, aún la tripulación al mando de Elena.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hasta aquí llego con este nuevo OS, a ver si me dejan un review o algo, en serio me alegra el día cuando leo sus apreciaciones. Esta es la historia 86 que subo desde que creé mi cuenta en FF, y ya pronto llegaré al centenar. Ojalá lo pueda lograr :D

Hasta otra


End file.
